


History Lessons

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Anthea, BAMF Mycroft, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The historic first meeting of Arch-enemies Not-so-anonymous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> [Exbex](http://exbex.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> lovingly beta'd this for me a while back, so all remaining mistakes are mine.

History Lessons

  
Lex Luthor took a quick look in the mirror before sitting at the desk. He hated the layout of this rented office, even if it was expertly decorated in that understated British way. From his desk chair, he could see himself in the mirror, when he would have preferred it behind him. Then the mirror would distract the visitor, instead of being something Lex would have to ignore. 

  
The desk should have been bigger, and the visitor’s chair shorter, just for that extra intimidation factor. Lex figured it would do, as he was only meeting with some minor government official. The secretary who’d made the appointment hadn’t gotten the official’s title when she made the appointment, and she would know how Lex felt about that. 

  
“Sir.” Mercy stepped into the room but didn’t close the door behind her. Her words and performance were for their visitor, then. “A _Mister_ Holmes to see you.” 

  
“Please, show him in,” Lex replied in a pleased tone, his scripted reply to her performance. 

  
Holmes hadn’t given Mercy his title either, which showed it wasn’t something he wanted known. Either the man was insignificant and over-reaching, or far too powerful for mundane tasks like meeting with businessmen. Lex waited until the man in the immaculate suit made his way to the desk before standing, hand extended. 

  
“Mr. Holmes, a pleasure to meet you.” 

  
“By the strictest definitions of etiquette, we haven’t met, Mr. Luthor.” The man’s stiff upper lip didn’t twitch, but he shook the proffered hand. 

  
“Well, I’m American after all, can’t expect me to know or understand that a third party must introduce us to do it properly.” 

  
Mercy had only announced Holmes’ and hadn’t offered Lex’s name. Lex offered a small, self-deprecating smile. To further emphasize his uncivilized nature, he sat first and gestured to the visitor’s chair. 

  
“Please, have a seat.” 

  
With a similar self-deprecating and obviously fake smile, Mr. Holmes perched on the edge of his chair. A woman, previously hidden behind Holmes, took the second chair without a word. 

  
Mercy positioned herself behind Lex, as ubiquitous as the other woman and her Blackberry. 

  
“Well, what can I do for you, Mr. Holmes?” 

  
“Mr. Luthor, I feel you’ll find it’s what I can do for you. As you said, you are American and this is not America.” 

  
“Pardon me for interrupting, but I do have several businesses in the European Union already.” 

  
Something about Holmes was making Lex want to be polite, but he did want this meeting over with. He had important things to do. 

  
“We are very aware of your businesses, Mr. Luthor.” 

  
There was an edge to his voice that made Lex fully focus on him at last, though Lex tried to hide this change. A twitch of Mr. Holmes’ eyes showed Lex wasn’t successful. Lex did manage to cover his reaction, offering a shark-like grin at meeting a like mind. This Holmes would be a challenge then, something Lex enjoyed occasionally. 

  
“It is not the number of businesses you run in the European Union that brought you to my attention. Most of those are profitable for all involved, and we welcome those.” 

  
Lex nodded humbly at the praise, waiting for the knife to come out. 

  
“Even in the Colonies, pardon me, the United States. You have a reputation for running a profitable business with only minor human rights violations. It is the businesses you hide from the public eye that brought me here today.” 

  
Lex faked confusion, his party trick impression of Bruce Wayne. 

  
“My life is an open book, Mr. Holmes.” 

  
“Perhaps it is open, but it is written in code and stored in a high security vault, Mr. Luthor. While I was in that vault, I found the appendix very interesting.” 

  
Was this guy going to stop with the stupid metaphor or would Lex have to kill him? 

  
“Appendices have always been a favorite of mine, so much useful information in so small a space. A writer doesn’t often waste words in the appendix, so it is essentially bare, unadorned facts.” 

  
“I can understand your appreciation of facts, Mr. Holmes. All this talking you’ve done, and you’ve yet to say a single thing.” 

  
“Have I not? Allow me to clarify, then.” An embarrassed little smile, fake, put in a brief appearance. “The underground laboratory you are building in Cardiff is watched by more people than you know.” 

  
“Mercy!” Lex snapped out, all patience and false desires to get along disappeared with that word. Not even the people building that lab were to know of its purpose. Mercy was solidly behind him, waiting for instructions, so Lex gave them to her. “Find out what Holmes knows.” 

  
Mercy vaulted over the desk; a move meant to surprise and intimidate the man who spent all his time sitting down. Holmes didn’t even blink or shift his umbrella as his secretary intercepted Mercy with a shoulder to her stomach. They rolled to the side, and Holmes ignored their fighting to speak with Lex, though he had to raise his voice slightly over the scuffle. 

  
“Mr. Luthor, did you spend much time studying the tactics of World War II?” 

  
Lex glared openly at the bastard, not about to reveal any more than he already had. 

  
“British policy, which the Allies would adopt later, was to allow the Nazis to build their factories. Underground agents and spies would find out the locations and report on the progress being made. This tied up Germany’s resources and manpower, and caused them the most damage when the factory was bombed just before it began production.” Holmes stood and adjusted his jacket, even though it was without a wrinkle. 

  
Lex also stood, watching the man for any sign of attack. Lex knew he could take the cream puff in a fair fight, but he also suspected that Holmes wasn’t the kind to limit himself to fighting fair. 

  
“Forgive me, Mr. Luthor, I’ve allowed my interest in history to derail this conversation. Perhaps we should try again, when your assistant is having a better day.” 

  
Holmes didn’t look, so Luthor couldn’t risk a look to the side of the room. Suddenly grateful for the stupidly placed mirror, Lex did steal a glance at it. Holmes’ secretary or bodyguard or whatever the hell she was, seemed to be adjusting her hair in the mirror. With no sign of Mercy, Lex kept his eyes on Holmes. 

  
“It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Luthor.” 

  
A small nod and Holmes turned his back on Luthor to leave. 

  
Luthor stiffened at the insult of being so unworthy of attention that Homes didn’t even have to keep an eye on him. Lex watched them leave and heard the door click closed before looking for Mercy. The leg visible from behind the coffee table twitched, showing she was still alive, so Lex sat. 

  
He started running searches through his computer systems for the names, even resorting to Google when he couldn’t find any results. Cardiff was a strange place with strange things happening all the time, so he should have been able to put a lab there without anyone noticing. He’d covered his intentions well, with a shell corporation building a warehouse over the site, so how had they known? 

  
Just who was this Holmes that he didn’t show up on any search engine? All Lex could find was some dead detective and the scandal he’d left behind. If Lex had wanted to deal with detectives and people who knew far too much, he’d have built his lab in Gotham. 

  
Mercy had managed to make it back onto her feet without moaning out loud, which was the only thing in her favor at this moment. As she applied pressure to her bleeding nose, Lex addressed the desk in front of him. 

  
“Scrap the Cardiff project, move it to India and put a tail on Holmes.” 

  
“May I assassinate his assistant, sir?” 

  
“As long as it doesn’t interfere with your duties.” 

  
Lex went back to his computer, dismissing Mercy. 

  
“Thank you, sir,” Mercy whispered as she slipped out the door. 

  
Lex let her go, pleased Mercy was going to fight against these defeats and failures. First Batman had beaten her in a fight, and now a secretary? Mercy had better do something to prove she was worth keeping, or Lex would arrange _her_ assassination. Only after he dealt with this Holmes character. Was there any way he was related to the disgraced detective? Family and sentiment could be such a weakness, and Lex wasn’t above exploiting them. 


End file.
